


Is it possible to fall in love with your food?

by Anonymous



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Are Vamp Bites Considered "Graphic Deceptions of Violence"?, Bonding, Danganronpa AU, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Bites, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Being a vampire isn't easy, and now after needing to leave that one boy unfinished, here he was, trailing her for all eternity.





	1. Hesitant Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This literally came to me after realising Tenko has (neko/vampire) fangs.

"I'm like this because of you, you know." He wasn't happy about it.

"It's not like Tenko asked to be disturbed whilst feeding!" Instant defence, but he doesn't let her foul tone faze him.

The memory of the past is still fresh in their minds. The two both found regrets and remorse while contemplating the life changing event. After all, it only occurred a few nights ago...

 _The nights were growing chilly in the city of Tokyo, luckily due to her naturally cold blood cells, the weather didn't affect Tenko in a way it would humans. She still dressed in layers fitting for the winter time, of course. Chabashira Tenko wasn't a dummy, plus she liked to toy with the capabilities of human fashion._  
_A human was persistent in pursuing her from earlier that night and had been trailing after her for the past hour, Tenko had done a decent job of controlling her biased hatred towards humans, however, when the person's hand came into contact with her waist to pull her to a stop she snapped, and drained the human of life right then and there on the streets. Luckily, she was covered by the darkness of lurking ally-ways whilst sauntering away in an attempt to dispose of the body. She found a shadowed patch further down the darkness where a dumpster lied near a restaurant's back entrance. Because she was still in the open for anyone's eyes to see thanks to the building and city lights, she was forced to drag the human's limp body behind the restaurant and topple the remains into the garbage. Or at least, that was her plan, until an unknowing employee exited the restaurant through the back door innocently fulfilling his duties._  
_He saw her, obviously, and his mindless whistling plus the noise from the metal hinges of the back door gave away his presence. Some could describe his actions as cute when the employee did his best to leave the situation peacefully after noticing the blood smeared on the woman's face, and the fact that she was probably trying to hide the dead body she was dragging, but Tenko couldn't let him escape, no matter how physically gifted he may be. Defying the planet's gravitational influence allowed her to have him in her grasp in less than 2 mere moments, and when he tried to call for help she clasped a hand over his mouth to silence his outcries as she dug her fangs into his neck, penetrating the flesh effortlessly._

  
The more she thought of that night the urge to sink her teeth into him again arose. He obtained a sweet blood type. That night, it was a delightful surprise in comparison to the person who tried to have her for her physical form and left a more stale, sour flavour on her taste buds.

Tenko swore she could still feel the blonde's struggling slacken under her supernatural strength in her muscles.  
  


_Despite his strong build, he was no competition for the supernatural. The warmth she felt on her lips was pleasant, Tenko never realised food could taste so delightful. She wanted to enjoy this meal. But when the restaurant back doors began to creak open again, her head jolted away from his neck and she was compelled to flee. She had to bring the green-haired stranger with her, after all, if she left him and someone called the ambulance, it'd look suspicious for him to survive without a pulsating heartbeat powering his system._  
_When she reached her apartment window she set him on the couch with a plush blanket, wanting his warmth to remain hot during these cold seasons. In the process, she set aside a prepared cup of cold blood on the coffee table for herself, she wanted to know the flavours of acceptable extracts mixed with the warm refreshing kinds, and to make sure she could savour as much of him as she could for future referral. Only first, she had to free herself from the layers of clothing draping her body and be certain the blood from her previous snack wouldn't stain her favourite winter jacket._  
_Tenko hadn't realised how quickly her meal-to-be would come to, she did intake his liquid carefully after realising how rare his blood type was. She should have known it wouldn't take him long to regain consciousness if he hadn't already during the flight to her home..._  
_The employee, thinking stupidly while in a state of bewilderment and blurry vision, took a swig of the mug on the table an arm stretch away, assuming it was something to energise himself after being assaulted. He would never have imagined that the culprit who jumped him was secretly a vampire treating her meal tenderly as a way to improve his essence, that was laughable, so he grasped the cup and brought it to his lips, not taking a glance at the colour that spilled into his system, his vision was still a milky haze with the blaring white lights of the establishment bouncing off the traditional Japanese furniture. And soon enough he was back on his feet, not sure of what he just had drank, but felt energised nonetheless, before turning to face the unnaturally pale face of the woman who had attacked him only moments ago._

  
The conversation and turmoil ran frozen through Tenko in the present once again. She could still hear their words dancing in the air of her apartment.

  
_"D-Don't tell Ten...You- You didn't drink from that mug, did you!?"  
_ _"Y-Yeah...? What is this anyway? It's really good."_

  
He gave her trouble that night and he was still giving her trouble now. Tenko doesn't know why she hadn't finished him already, and even now the temptation to top him on the couch and taste that warmth again still thrived dangerously in her veins, but his body temperature was cold now, and he lost that innocent pulse that served his flavour on a rich platter to her lips. It wouldn't be the same. And it would probably be putrid. Not to mention a disgrace to her rare kind.

"Besides! If Tenko HAD left you...You would be in a lot more trouble than you are right now! Be grateful that Tenko has decided to help you over leaving you helpless on the streets!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. You're right, I have been inconsiderate," She scoffs at hearing the sarcasm in his tone, not afraid to show the disgust clear in her facial expression, "Now I have to say goodbye to the thrills of travelling to be your sidekick." he flops down on the couch while Tenko remains hovering beside the shuttered window.

She feels his pain, but can't bring herself to open up at his pathetic excuse for a tantrum.

He sighs, "I'm sorry. It's just a lot of getting used to..." deciding to be the bigger person he apologises in an attempt to sound warm, "I didn't plan on living...forever."

"Neither did Tenko..."

He perks his head up at that and props himself on the couch's armrest. "Hm? Tell me more."

A scoff escapes her, and her eyes dart away to view the city lights past the window's fine glass edge.

"Please?" He pleas. And Tenko can see his gentle green eyes gaping at her through the window's reflection. She has a soft spot for her own kind, and he was milking her weakness with every flutter of his eyelashes.

She lets out a sigh in thought. Part of her admittedly yearning to open up because she's been holding back sharing the personal stories her human friends wouldn't understand, but the other part of her still wasn't convinced. "Did it ever occur to you that Tenko was once human too?"

Speaking of which, he never asked about her past. He was too caught up in what was to come of him, he never thought of treating her like another person. "Well...What happened?"

Her hard glare falters when she figures she'll be stuck with this moron for an eternity, and might as well get this over with, "My teacher gave me this life. My parents abandoned me... and they were the only one who took care of me because they also felt a strong rejection in their life that they tried to fill with Aikido." It hurt more than Tenko would have thought to actually say it aloud, "We were..." her voice got caught in her throat, "We were all each other had..." but she pushes the words through her teeth, "We were supposed to be together forever..." the mug in her hands twitched under the force she put it through, "but they died trying to protect me." Her hair was floating on edge, and his mouth began to gap again, only this time in sympathy. Tenko notices the tips of her hair rising to her cheek bones, they fall in a snap, matching a speed with the tear drop that rolls down her cheek.

At hearing her sniffle, he catches himself, "I-I...I'm sorry." and lunges himself off the couch, retrieving a box of tissues along the way to her.

"Don't be." She orders, and he freezes a few steps behind, her hair startles away when her face snaps into his vision, "My master wouldn't want you to be sorry for them!" She says it proudly, her tone solid, but her eyes shaky. "They were strong, smart... And Tenko knows they didn't regret what they did!" She turns away in the shame of her own emotions, their eyes meet in the faded reflection of the window this time. "They were incredible."

"They definitely sound that way." He puts on a sweet smile while rubbing the cold of his neck. Another thing he was getting used to. It's a strange sensation to touch your skin and mistake it for ice.

"Does..." That's when it hits her, "Tenko doesn't even know your name..."

His head jumps up at that, "Right. I'm sorry..." He takes this chance to minimise the space between them, "I've been moping too much to even think of the simplest things." taking a few large, slow steps at a time.

It's such a human act Tenko flinches at the sight, but remains hovering in mid-air without faltering.

"My name's Amami Rantarou. And please excuse me for being so rude, I promise I'm not normally like that." His naturally deep tone finally registers with Tenko. It's somewhat handsome, and Tenko's lost the sentiment of holding grudges after getting over the initial shock of living for eternity. He takes a bow of respect, and Tenko feels slightly more comfortable at the thought of their future together. "Ahem," he clears his throat before rising out of the bow, "And you are?"

"Chabashira Tenko! Master of Neo-Aikido." Is all she offers in return as her identity.

"Soo, will you let me stay?"

She holds her mug close to her chin before taking a sip.

"Tenko can't have you running a muck and ruining vampire's face!"

He smiles at that.

"Here." She passes the mug over, "Amami-san has barely had anything to drink in the past 6 hours." and floats away from the window in order to bring the curtain across. "Sunrise is here, you better get some rest." He watches her float away in awe, "Tenko will-...Tenko will go organise your room!" she would have stumbled into the coffee table if she had walked, and in a bat of Rantarou's lashes, she's disappeared down the hallway.

Rantarou relieves a sigh from his tense body and takes a mouthful of the contents in the mug. He did so without thinking, but now realises how fucked up his adaptions skills are coming in handy. His eyes divert to the window and he takes a peak. Sunrises are beautiful, and they're always with him where-ever he travels. The sun highlights the snowy mountains in a strange warm sense, and he still finds it beautiful how it can illuminate the buzzy city. When his eyes fixate on the ball of fire itself, however, a sharp pain pulses through him. His eyelids come together in defence to protect his pupils, the mug goes flying out of his grasp and he stumbles over the couch's arm rest before landing abruptly on the plush pillows Tenko uses to decorate. His eyes are stinging and his chest burns with a heat he's never experienced. He can hear his name being called, but it's muffled by the sound of ringing in his ears.

He can feel hands grasp his shoulders, and Tenko is by his side in a flash. "You looked at the sun, didn't you?" Her expression is spelling "Moron" without her consent. Luckily his eyes are too pained to register her indirect sneer.

He nods in reply, "Y-Yeah... I'm guessing that was an amateur mistake."

She sighs as response, "Tenko thought that was obvious... Whatever, Tenko just underestimated how much she has to teach you!" and rubs his arms as a supportive gesture.


	2. No Choice but to Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenko does her best to aid this vampire in need, however, since she hasn't socialised with another vampire for a solid 5 years, bonding is going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'll admit, chapt 1 was meant to be a one-shot but I like this AU now,
> 
>  
> 
> but between you and me i have no idea where this trainwreck is going

_HIs own whistling filled his ears, along with the sounds of the rustling garbage bag he was determined to tie a knot to cease the spillage on the way to the dumpster._  
_"Table 4 needs to be cleaned up!"_  
_"Got it, Shinto-san!" Rantarou replied, swinging the rubbish bag from hand to hand._  
_Making his way through the restaurant his whistling continued, and the sound from the busy dining area died down as he neared the back entrance. The sound of shoes tapping on the glass floor soon came after him, but he refused to put a sock in his whistling habits._  
_"Oi! Avacado boy!" Rantarou's roommate was getting impatient. "What time does your shift end again?"_  
_"Ouma-kun, give me another 2 minutes, alright?" Rantarou caves in and faces him, stretching his hand towards the door handle in preparation._  
_"Baaah--Fine!" Kokichi explodes in a mock short-temper, "But you better treat me to dessert~!" his cheery voice finishes before he begins skipping away to exit the kitchen. Making it obvious he didn't give Rantarou a chance to decline._  
_The working employee just shakes his head, luckily he was getting paid after this shift, so Kokichi could enjoy all the sweets he could order. His wrist forces strength on the door handle and when the winter atmosphere from outside hits him, his whistling picks up speed._ _The hinge of the door squeaks in such a way that makes Rantarou inwardly cringe, and mentally adds another chore to his list of cleaning duties. When his eyes dart up from the worn door handle dusted with cooking oil, his feet skid on the gravel of the ally road and his mind races at 300 kilometers an hour._  
_His sights land on a woman hunched over. Her hands gripping an unconscious body. And from the blood smeared on her hands and face, he assumes it's a dead body._  
_Rantarou chuckles out of sheer desperation and does his best to pat down the hair on his neck standing on edge. When he hears the sound of the restaurant door shut behind him, panic drains all the colour from his face._  
_"S-Sorry, don't mind me, I'll just- be on my way--" He does his best to dash back into the safety of the restaurant, but as he lunges for the door handle, hands - and impeccable strength - rip him away from his only security. "HEL--" The same relatively petite, mitted hands cover his mouth and locked him in place. His heart was beating so intensely, surely if someone didn't hear his cry, they could hear the pulse of his panicked heart._  
_He pushed, he fought, he dug his shoes into the ground in hopes to break free, but before he knew it, his feet slipped, he tumbled, and the only thing keeping him from falling to the cold ground was the person's arm wrapped around his torso. The woman didn't look that tall in the shadow of darkness, but right now he didn't have time to contemplate that.  
_  
_How is she this strong!?_  
_How does she have all this energy after **murdering** someone?_  
_Why...? Why can't I...? Why do I feel so... sleepy?_  
  
_He had so many unanswered questions, but when his eyelids began to flutter shut he couldn't think about anything besides death._  
_The Great Adventurer Amami Rantarou never thought he'd ever feel this petrified in his life. He always found a way to escape near death._  
_Before his consciousness failed him, the sight of his friends, parents, sisters filled his vision._

He had failed them all.

 _His father._  
_His mother._  
_His sisters..._  
_Karin,_  
_Ia,_  
_Hana,_  
_Chiyo,_  
_Lianna,_  
_Aki,_  
_Meisue,_  
_Rimi,_  
_Ursa,_  
_Saori,_  
_Yasmin-_

"HIROE!"

Rantarou woke up in a sweat, and when he jolted his torso up he rammed his forehead into the ceiling. From breaking out of the trance his body succumbed to gravity and he plummeted towards the bed. Landing with a bounce, and a raging headache.

"WHAT!? WHAT!?" Tenko had to grab ahold of the bedroom doorframe to keep herself from soring down the hall. "Amami-san- Is Amami-san alright!?" She lowered herself down the doorframe and allowed her legs to rest on the chilly wood floor. Her arms and torso remaining attached to the doorframe for dear safety.

"M-Mhm..." Rantarou manages to hum out in semi reassurance, "S-Sorry, Chabashira-san... I just... had a nightmare."

"You hit your head on the ceiling, didn't you?"

"U-Uh...Uh-huh."

Neither of them could see the other. Tenko was weak to her body's need for a full night's rest and Rantarou couldn't bring himself to meet the soft rays of sunlight peeking into his bedroom. But, being the evening riser Tenko is, she floats up and eventually opens her eyes.

"Tenko will get you some medicine." Her back arches from the yawn that escapes her as she hovers away towards the living room.

It's still a sight Rantarou is getting used to. Or really, just accepting that this is now his reality. He does his best to sit up on the bed, but the pain throbbing in his forehead makes it difficult to move.

"Here." Her voice is scratchy but calm, however, the suddenness of her arrival is enough to make him plummet out of bed. It seemed she appeared out of thin air, and for a moment his imagination was so baffled his body stopped rendering the pain from his headache...for a moment. Tenko scoffs, though couldn't blame him wholeheartedly. "This will help with the migraine." She hands him a bottle rattling with small pills and a mug filled with a liquid Rantarou assumes is a form of blood. "Use this to drink it down. It's not as good as your blood, but it'll suffice."

"What is it?"

"Degenerate's blood."

Her tone is cold and filled to the last syllable with disgust. When she flops down beside him on the bed, he doesn't feel her weight intertwine with his. Rantarou is amazed by how much control she has over her flying capabilities.

"...Does...Amami-san...want to talk about his nightmare?" Tenko presses lightly. It's been a while since she's felt even remotely connected with another vampire, but this is her attempt at trying to make things work.

He hesitates and puts the bottle of pills aside. "Sorry, there was no need for you to get those, I've been through much worse on my travels."

That's right, Tenko remembers now that her brain's more awake, "So, you're an adventurer?" she asks, trying to be nice and sounding just as much.

Although it's not the most sophisticated of conclusions he's gained over his years of travelling, part of him likes the unconventionality of it. It's refreshing.

"I guess you could call me the adventurous type." He replies, his headache slowly subsiding and becoming just bearable. "I'm a traveller. This time a month ago I was circling the seashore of Australia for about..." He takes a moment to think about this, and toys with the rings on his fingers in the meantime, "oh... I'd say my fifth trip."

Her eyes light up at this. "You've seen what's out there?"

He simply nods, a small sphere of sorrow forming in his chest at the assumption that Tenko probably hasn't seen much of what the world has to offer.

"Tenko's always wanted to see the world..."

And the truth hits him harder than he thought it would. However, considering Rantarou adores travelling, he has a strong connection with the adventure and he could never imagine his life without it, so it's a given he finds her longing for adventure hard to imagine.

"But Tenko's master feared what degenerate humans could do...so I was never allowed to leave the temple."

Rantarou contemplated this, but before he could offer her the world she cut him off and readjusted her position on the bed.

Shaking her head, she whipped her body towards him and crossed her legs above the mattress, "Now tell Tenko about your nightmare! Tenko has shared her backstory, but she knows nothing about you, Amami-san."

He nods, taking out the usual introduction speech he'd give across the globe to new people. "Well, what is there to tell? I'm a pretty average guy. And while people have told me they find me suspicious, I can assure you I'm not a suspicious guy." He lets out a breath at the memories, he can't imagine why so many people get that vibe from him, "I have hobbies like everyone else, though I do love to travel. It's thrilling and fun and educational..."

The way her fists tense with excitement, and her eyes grow wide in wonder, it's a nice feeling to finally connect with her. It's an even better feeling knowing she's helping him out of the kindness in her heart rather then for her own personal gain. It's shocking the number of people who will try to use you for money or something worth of value.

She notices his solemn look, "Amami-san?"

"Hm? Oh sorry... I must have zoned out. My apologies-"

"You're upset. What's bothering you?"

He's surprised, he's normally one extremely good at hiding his thoughts, but she read right through his mask.

"Oh! Don't be scared! Being able to read someone's mood is an extra sensation vampires gain! It makes us know we're doing a good job when our prey is scared." Her smile is surprisingly bright, but what's more surprising is the amount of pride in her voice, "That, and! Neo-Aikido helps Tenko read emotions very well!" she nods with enthusiasm, the friendliness on her face is quite charming. "Now, tell Tenko what's got you so worked up!"

"Oh, I was just thinking... I'm really grateful for your help. Being a rather...'attractive'" It's purely sarcastic, "young man with money tends to get people interested to gain something out of selfish wants." he's opening up to her, by putting aside his facade and lets his sorrow reach out through his tone and disappointed facial expression.

Tenko's lips form a frown as her head jerks from side to side, "Ugh! Filthy small-minded humans! Tenko can't stand such a species as menacing as humans! It's very disgusting knowing they're the only animal that kills for materialistic things like money!"

He's surprised and lets it show on his face.

"O-Oh! But! Tenko doesn't mean to say Rantarou is like that! You're different! Tenko has purified your small-mind by letting you into the vampire lifestyle!" She insists, worry and embarrassment all over her aura as she fidgets with her fingers, "....B-But...Tenko will admit...you don't seem like a bad human to begin with..."

"...Thank you?" He takes it as a compliment after knowing how deep the vampire's hate towards humans is.

"You're welcome! Now! Tell Tenko all about this awful nightmare! It helps to talk it out of your system and let it out into the world!" Her hand gestures are almost as intense as her booming voice.

"Ok, well...It started back at work. It was pretty much just reliving the night you bit me..." The sight reappears in his imagination upon thinking about it. The rusty door, his cluelessness, Tenko hidden in the shadows, the blood smeared on her hands from the first dead body she was disposing of...

Then it hits him. And his expression drops in realisation.

"What is it Amami-san!? Tell Tenko!" She grips his shoulders and shakes him to face her. His hands fly up to hold hers as a way to ground him into the present.

"Tenko. Did you dispose of the person you killed after I passed out?" He asks it calmly, hoping she didn't forget. Surely after years of experience while living as a vampire she wouldn't have forgotten. Surely.

Her eyes expand and the energy in her face fades away. "Oh no."

"Oh no??"

**\---  Meanwhile  ---**

  
Clicks from cameras and flares of light from snaps of photographers captured every inch of the crime scene. Police were busy with curious bystanders, while the detectives were still occupied with examining the traces of evidence left by the criminal. The human's technological partner was fixated on a spot of red liquid.

"Kiibo-kun! We're not to touch the evidence. Besides, from the saturation and texture, it's obviously blood." Shuuichi explains, placing a hand on the shoulder of his robotic companion. "And please, stop eating the evidence. It's...an unnerving sight...to say the least."

"My apologies Saihara-kun! But my inventor wanted me to test the limits of this new feature she implemented. And the data analysis of any substance can be very beneficial if you allow yourself to exploit me." Kiibo states. Clearly, casually, almost human. This new, new technology was rather impressive, the detective must admit.

"Use your words carefully Kiibo-kun. There are over one hundred thousand words in the human vocabulary. Use them appropriately." Shuuichi reminds. While he doesn't mind Kiibo's indifferent way of speaking, sometimes it just rubs him the wrong way.

"Ah. You are correct, Saihara-kun. I will make a note of that." He responds, a sound, reminding the young detective of a printer machine, resounds out of the robot before he continues, "Anyway, what are your thoughts about the crime, Detective-san?"

"It's a standard murder scene. The culprit even went to the extent of wearing gloves to avoid leaving fingerprints, I'd say we have someone experienced but was for some unknown reason sloppy this time. We'll have to wait for the results from the test lab to theorize further. But my curiosities lie with the murder weapon. The victim died due to blood loss, but the only wounds found on the body are two small incisions on the neck. What could be as small as a pinhead and has the capability to end someone's life?"

"I'll run a search with the criteria we're looking for this instant. Would you like me to rule out any social or ethical issues?"

"Not as of now. Just see what you can find. Then we'll file through the results using the process of elimination."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof world pls gimme more amacha or i swear to god i will make it all myself

**Author's Note:**

> I’m weak for these two


End file.
